Generally, a cruise ship is a passenger ship used for pleasure voyages.
Lots of people have been recently interested in cruise travel all over the world, and for the cruise travel, large-sized high quality cruise ships are generally used.
The cruise ship has rooms and various facilities for living and leisure such as a restaurant, swimming pool, casino, indoor golf exercise center, ice rink, theater, tennis court and the like. In designing the cruise ship, it is very important to provide many conveniences in use for the rooms and various facilities arranged in the cruise ship to passengers of the cruise ship. To do this, it is necessary to optimize a degree of utilization of space in the cruise ship.
That is, the cruise ship means a gorgeous resort in which all kinds of foods and pleasures are provided, and further, it means a floating hotel in which about 1,000 passengers are accommodated.
Accordingly, many shipping companies in all countries show a lot of interest in the cruise ships creating high values, and more than 90% market share in the cruise ship is represented by European shipping companies. Contrarily, Korean shipping companies keep the top of the market share in commercial vessels such as liquefied natural gas carriers, oil carriers and the like, but they do not enter cruise markets yet.
However, a conventional cruise ship does not have any large-sized stadium like a soccer stadium.
In the conventional cruise ship, that is, it is hard to open a variety of soccer sports games or performances through which the structure of earnings can be expanded when the large-sized stadium is provided in the cruise ship.
Accordingly, there is a definite need for the development of a novel cruise ship having a large-sized stadium like a soccer stadium located thereon, thus providing high values.